


Snowfall

by DoubleNegative



Series: The Beehive: 221Bs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Snow, things Sherlock likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

By the time they finished at the crime scene, hours later, the snow was falling in billows.

“Shall we walk back?” Sherlock asked. His tone was casual, but John could see the gleam of enthusiasm in his eyes, the sort he normally saved for locked-room double murders.

The snow muffled the sounds of London, slowed cars, lent an otherworldly glow to the city’s lights. Their footsteps crunched in the silence, and their breath preceded them in cloudy puffs.

John curled his hands in his pockets and let himself fall a few steps behind, quietly soaking in the sight of Sherlock with his eyes wide and his head tipped back, mesmerized by the swirl of snow against the dark sky. It clung to his shoulders and his dark curls, caught in his eyelashes, melted and ran down his cheekbones in glistening drops.

John fought back the urge to take a picture, as though any snapshot he could take on his mobile could capture Sherlock’s expression of bliss, the way he so obviously wanted to spread his arms and tilt his face up to the sky and catch snowflakes on his tongue. Better to file the moment away quietly, rather than risk interrupting it with the click of the shutter and his inevitable fumbling.

A smile spread across Sherlock’s face. “Brilliant,” he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that? I actually wrote a gen 221B!
> 
> Unbeta'd, un-Brit-picked, and mostly just written because the snow last night was awfully pretty.


End file.
